Cariños que duelen
by Kuraudea
Summary: En el camino siempre existirán amores difíciles de concretar. Sin embargo, pese a toda barrera, permanecerán latentes siempre en nuestro corazón; tres relatos en donde el TruMarTen experimenta la dolorosa experiencia de un cariño que duele. [Especial Crack: Trunks x Pares, Goten x Videl, Marron x 17] [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

**Cariños que duelen**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **•Mariposa•**

 **[Trunks x Pares]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Tiene la mariposa cuatros alas; tú tienes cuatros versos; ella al girar, resbala por las flores; tú por sus labios, resbalas al girar»—Salvador Ruela._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿De ahora en adelante podrá seguir?—pensó al verle despertar a su lado en aquella oscura habitación de su frío departamento.

Al clarificar su visión, y después de algunos parpadeos, observó el rostro de la mujer prohibida para él. En ese estado de serenidad y sábanas blancas pensó en lo afortunado que era su amigo por tenerla.

—Hola, hermosa…—dijo en media voz a la mujer mariposa: resplandeciente de color, de alegría y espontaneidad.

Ella contestó al instante:—Hola, Trunks...

Al escuchar lo florido de su voz, descubrió que no tenía una definición exacta para su vida. La palabra «felicidad» era un término que dejó de experimentar desde hacía años, pues el aroma a cigarrillos, cafés amargos y horarios estrictos (debido a su trabajo) fue el detonante de que todo su mundo cobrará un color gris. ¿Y se supone que era él el de la vida perfecta? Las tres décadas estaban justo en su parte media, pues sus 35 años comenzaban a cobrar factura en algunos aspectos de su vida personal. Solo, sin pareja estable, y como única meta de vida: sacar adelante la empresa familiar.

Entonces se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con el sabor tóxico de la traición; era tan amargo y reconfortante a la vez que dolía demasiado. Dolía porque le gustaba, dolía porque nunca pensó que en ella encontraría un sabor auténtico de felicidad: un amor sencillo, un amor de verdad que se entregará a sus brazos por ser él y no por ser el famoso empresario. Aquella mujer que por mucho tiempo fue el punto medio entre Goten y él; la testigo de sus risas, de sus bromas y de sus malos ratos. Pues donde estaban Goten & Pares, estaba él.

—Es tiempo, Pares...—susurró en sus labios, luego acarició su mejilla con algunos hilos de cabellos castaños.

—No puedo…—contestó mientras que con la sábana cubría sus pechos; ambos se miraba a los ojos—¿Qué va ser de ti?—preguntó angustiada.

—¿De mi…?—mostró media sonrisa aunque su mirada era triste.—Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes. De alguna u otra forma saldré adelante.

—Pero…

El joven azul negó con la cabeza, quería hacerla entrar en razón. Sin embargo, pese haber recibido lo compartido de sus labios y la mitad de su amor, agradeció—En verdad me hiciste mucho bien—frotó lo afilado de su nariz en el rostro femenino.

Ella tomó su mano, luego la besó—Entonces gracias por haber confiado en mí. De verdad me duele mucho estar en este punto, Trunks…—sus ojos brillaron.

—Pares, no llores por favor. Todo tiene que segur su curso. Y lo acepto, así tiene que ser, ¿me escuchaste?

—Sí…—asintió despacio.

Fue así, que supieron que esa sería la última vez que estarían piel a piel, pues pronto se verían en el festejo de nupcias en donde él tomaría de nuevo el rol de amigo y ella el de señora de Son. Por ello, le ayudó a recostarse mientras que de un jalón suave la sábana desaparecía mostrándose así los relieves de su feminidad. Se sumergió en su cuerpo seguro de lo que haría y se sació de su vientre con fuerza; jadeaba y gemía al compás del moviendo violento de su pelvis. Quería recordarla por siempre, enredarse en su pecho, buscar de nuevo las estrellas en su piel y empalagarse del polvo de mariposas: la droga mágica que llenó de color algunas de sus noches. Mientras sus cuerpos deliraban de placer, recordó la escena en donde sus miradas chocaron de forma especial.

* * *

 _—¿Otra vez fumando, Trunks?—preguntó la castaña quien salió a hacerle compañía en el balcón. Esa noche se encontraban en Paoz en las acostumbradas reuniones familiares. El punto de reunión fue en la casa de la Señora Milk._

 _—Sí.—contestó mientras observaba el cielo repleto de estrellas—Este lugar es fantástico, no sé, me dan ganas de correr y perderme por ahí—rió._

 _—¿Perderte…?—preguntó al cerrar los ojos mientras recibía el oleaje con aroma de los altos Pinos de los bosques nocturnos. Si bien era muy de ellos el estarse riendo, lo que había dicho en ese momento le extrañó bastante al muchacho. Fue así, que sin titubeos, dijo—Tu ya estás perdido, Trunks Brief._

 _—¿Qué…?—el cigarrillo se escapó de sus labios y cayó al abismo. No le pareció para nada graciosa la afirmación._

 _—Tenemos tiempo conociéndonos y tú sonrisa luce cada vez más fingida. Tus pupilas cada vez son más opacas, ¿crees que no lo he notado? ¿Estás seguro de que eres feliz?._

 _El joven tras sentirse atacado, respingó—Ya basta._

 _—Ni siquiera lo reconoces, Trunks._

 _—Lo dices como si tú fueras hacer algo por mí. No entiendes nada de mi vida._

 _—Es porque estás vacío._

 _Irritado tomó a la mujer de la barbilla y le miró—Dije que ya basta._

 _Ella le miró firme, y dijo—Llénate un poco de color, ¿sí?—tras acariciar su mejilla se alejó poco a poco de él dejándolo paralizado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Después de esa aburrida reunión llegó de paso a un bar de la ciudad y bebió hasta no saber de sí mismo. Ella lo supo, por eso le siguió y desde el ventanal del establecimiento lo observó padecer su mal. No obstante, entró para ayudarle._

 _—Deja de beber, Trunks—le tomó de los hombros._

 _Con voz aguarrientosa, contestó:—¿Otra vez tu? ¡Déjame en paz!—sin embargo a cómo pudo lo sacó del bar; él molesto la empujó sobre una barda, le miró y dijo:—Conque llenarme de color, ¿eh?—pese a su estado de ebriedad media sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios._

 _—Tr-Trunks—Pares estaba con una faz pasmada. Pero fue así, que éste se prendió de su labios bruscamente: forcejearon. Pero él la contagio de su necesidad, de su falta de cariño y del amor que carecía. Cedió. La mariposa se aferró a su nuca y lo besó, sintió el fuego ardiente y palpitante del muchacho._

 _Estaba vivo. Tenía color._

 _Un color hermoso._

 _Un alma._

 _Con sus alas lo guió por largas noches, lo inyectó de color, de vida. Su mirada marrón le demostró que ambos eran criaturas de polvo, con defectos, y virtudes: pecadores. Pero al fin y al cabo: HUMANOS._

* * *

Cuando el acto culminó, un gemido sin filtros salió producto del placer; ella besó su sien aperlada.

—Gracias por darme un poco de tu luz—dijo entre jadeos con sus orbes azules más brillantes, con una sonrisa más sincera—Ahora…es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu árbol, mi mariposa.

Él la vio partir por siempre con un vestido blanco, y entre sus manos, llevaba la felicidad de su mejor amigo: el amor que realmente debería de cuidar. La mariposa después de haber cumplido con su misión, saltó de capullo y como si fuese una flecha, abrió sus alas para el hombre de negro.

Ella nunca le perteneció, lo sabía. Sin embargo se reprimiría de ahora en adelante, porque pese a que duró poco su aventura, la amó. Una cosa se curaba, sí, pero una nueva llaga yacía en su interior y no sabia si podría con ella, pero al menos lo intentaría. Ahora simplemente le tocaría la parte más difícil: callar y observar. Porque seguro seguiría con su vida aunque a la de ella estaría atado por siempre.

—¿Verdad que Pares se ve hermosa, Trunks?—preguntó su amigo feliz al palmear su hombro.

Éste sonrió y con un poco de culpa, afirmó—Por supuesto.

 _»Ella es hermosa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cariños que duelen**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **•El hombre•**

 **[Goten x Videl]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de elegir la experiencia del dolor y de la nada, seguro elegirías el dolor»—William Faulkner_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche salió de su casa desesperado. Corrió como un lobo esquivando los altos árboles del monte Paoz. Cuando se detuvo, agachó medio cuerpo y jadeaba, le hacía falta el aire. Entonces, al elevar su mirada llena de impotencia, frunció ambas cejas con coraje y se fue directo a golpear el primer tronco que tuvo enfrente.

Por cada puño que daba gritaba desgarrador— _¡Soy el hombre! ¡Soy el hombre!_ —la rabia y el llanto lo consumieron rápidamente; cayó de rodillas al no poder más con su dolor— _¡Soy el…!_ —miró a la gran Luna, la única testigo de su sufrir. Y fue así, que como un lobo, aulló a la matriarca en un fuerte grito:— _¡SOY EL HOMBRE!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Un paso más, Videl.—Gohan le ayudaba a su mujer a dar pequeños pasos. Sus hermosos ojos azules, opacos y sin vida, no eran los mismo de aquella mujer audaz. Un trágico accidente en moto durante una persecución policiaca en Ciudad Satán, dejó en ella pérdida de visión, de memoria y repentinas parálisis—Estamos en casa, querida—la sentó sobre el sofá y prendió el televisor para alegrarle el momento._

 _—¿Hermano…?—apareció el menor de los Son en la escena._

 _—Ah, Goten, eres tú._

 _—¿Cómo está, Videl?—preguntó angustiado._

 _—Seamos optimistas, va estar bien. Si sigue el tratamiento como se indica, todo volverá a la normalidad._

 _—E-Entiendo._

 _—Oye Goten…—se quitó los anteojos y frotó su frente; suspiró._

 _El menor tras observar la triste faz de su hermano, supo hacia donde quería llegar. A lo que contestó:—Gohan, ya habíamos platicado al respecto. Te dije que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Para eso somos hermanos, ¿no?_

 _—Me siento mal por tener que viajar y dejarla así._

 _—Sé que te duele, pero ya te dije que yo estaré aquí para lo que ella necesite. Anda, Gohan, te aseguro que por nada del mundo ella dejaría que no fueras a ese congreso. Además, mamá va estar al pendiente._

 _El mayor se hincó frente a la mujer que parecía títere. Juntó sus manos con las suyas y le miró:—Te prometo que regresaré pronto, Videl—Goten al ser testigo de la escena, se enterneció —…En mi ausencia tu será el hombre de esta casa, hermano—dirigió la mirada hacia el menor._

 _—Descuida, todo estará bien._

 _—Confió en ti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una semana se había cumplido desde que Gohan partió rumbo hacia la Capital del Este. Por las mañanas Milk se encargaba del aseo personal de la mujer y en las noches era Goten quien se iba a dormir a la casa de su hermano para estar al pendiente del estado de salud de Videl, además de suministrarle algunos medicamentos. Por otra parte, la pequeña Pan fue alojada en la casa de su abuelito Satán._

 _—Videl, abre la boca—el muchacho depositó una tableta en su boca y con la ayuda de agua le ayudó a pasársela—Eso es—y comenzó hablar con ella—Qué tal, ¿cómo te sientes?—le sonrió y se contestó él mismo —Espero que bien._

 _Goten se esmeraba en mostrarle fotografías para hacerle recordar—Esta es la pequeña Pan—señalaba la imagen con el dedo índice—Aquí también están Gohan, papá y el abuelito Ox Satán._

 _Y continuó mostrándole otros tantos recuerdos.._

 _»¡Mira! Aquí fue el día de tu boda. Recuerdo que por estar jugando con Trunks & Marron, me eché encima un vaso de soda de naranja—rió apenado y rascó su nuca—Ja,ja, qué torpe soy. Aunque debo de decirte que ese día te mirabas hermosa, Trunks hasta la fecha sigue diciendo que eres muy linda, adoraba tu faceta de Gran Saiyaman #2._

 _—Pero bueno…—apagó la luz de la lámpara, la recostó en el sillón y le tapó con una sábana—Descansa, Videl—él se echó a dormir al suelo con una almohada y una frazada. Sin embargo, a las dos horas, un murmullo le hizo despertar._

 _—Go-han…Go-Go-han…_

 _—¿Eh…?—el chico se levantó de inmediato—Videl—le nombró y pronto se asomó al sillón.—¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _—¡Gohan!—y la mujer lo abrazó—¿Dónde habías estado, Gohan?, me cuesta moverme, tampoco veo bien._

 _—Tranquila, es consecuencia del golpe que recibiste, pero tú vista regresará. Aparte, yo soy Got…_

 _Sin dejar que explicara nada más, lo volvió a abrazar y besó su rostro repentinas veces—Gracias por estar aquí—luego besó sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, no pudo hacer nada al respecto pues no pretendía lastimarla, sin embargo se sonrojó y observó su belleza gracias a la luz del claro de Luna que entraba por la ventana—Te extrañé, ¿y tú?_

 _Goten no sabia que contestar, pero por inercia, dijo—Y-Yo también._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Poco faltaba para que Gohan regresara a casa—¿Y cómo se encuentra Videl?—preguntó desde el otro lado del teléfono._

 _Él simplemente contestó a secas—Bien—aunque en realidad no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, pues pese a que la visión de la mujer no se clarificaba del todo, creyó que por el hecho de hacerse pasar por su marido, sería bueno para su recuperación. Sin embargo, no fue lo que esperaba, estaba recibiendo un cariño que no le correspondía, abusaba de él y se sentía el peor de los hermanos. El papel de «hombre» lo llevó a rebasar límites que nunca se perdonó por ser tan débil._

 _Esa noche mientras el usurpador tomaba una ducha, la mujer pese a no ver del todo, caminó por un largo pasillo a paso lento; sosteniéndose de la pared llegó al baño. Fue así que se percató del sonido de la regadera._

 _—Gohan, te estás duchando, ¿no es así?—el joven quedó sin habla y de sus labios solo salió un discreto «Sí» En tanto, Videl se desnudó y guiándose por el cancel corredizo, se filtró a la ducha; abrazó al joven por la espalda y pronto su cabello se humedeció; recargó su mejilla en la espalda torneada—Muero por cobrar la vista por completo, Gohan, quiero verte a ti, a Pan y a papá._

 _—Sé que eres fuerte—agregó el impostor—Lo lograrás, tú eres extraordinaria, Videl. Solo ten un poco de paciencia._

 _Ella volteó al menor con la ayuda de sus manos y en puntitas alcanzó sus labios y lo besó. La sangre le hirvió en ese momento, salió ese instinto animal pecador, pues sabía perfectamente lo que la mujer deseaba. El muchacho observó su cuerpo, lo tocó y tras murmurar un:—Perdóname…—tomó a la mujer contra la pared. Por cada vaivén de sus caderas, mordía sus labios reprimiéndose de externar un gemido. En silencio sintió la gloria y el pecado brotaba desde los poros de su piel; justo cuando terminó el acto la besó sintiéndose el más canalla de todos los hombres._

 _Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo solo que ahora en el sillón de la sala a media luz de las lámparas. Sin embargo, faltando un día para que su hermano regresar; decidió frenar._

 _Tenía que terminar con la farsa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Eres tú, Gohan?—preguntó la de melena al escuchar un ruido en dirección a la cocina.

—No. Soy Goten.

—¿Goten cómo estás?

—Bien…—contestó con aires de culpa—Hoy te cuidaré porque Gohan está en un congreso. Regresa mañana, así que tranquila.

—Entiendo. Gracias por venir.

Cuando Gohan regresó, el menor fue testigo de cómo sería excluido para siempre de lo que hizo. Pues pese a que Videl recuperara la vista no lo recordaría a él sino a su hermano, a su hombre y honorable esposo. ¿Y con qué cara la miraría de ahora en adelante? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que su acción sería para siempre un cariño que le dolería para siempre, pues traicionó a su hermano, la confianza de la mujer y se despertó un deseo bajo que sería su cruz.

 _—Yo…Yo solo quise ser el hombre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cariños que duelen**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **•ENSÉÑAME•**

 **Marron x 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Quiero lo mejor de ti, pero también lo peor. En realidad quiero todo. Lo que me hace soñar, lo que me hace sentir, lo que me hace vibrar y hasta lo que te hace insoportablemente tú. Quiero todo lo que vive en ti, en ese remolino de luz que alimenta mi alma»—Cartas de tiempo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus orbes celestes llenos de ilusión, lo observaban fijamente. Silenciosa detrás de un árbol como buena espía, se maravillaba al ver cómo la Luna lo embellecía aún más; su cabello negro lanzaba reflejos azulados que encandilaban a cualquiera e incluso sus ojos eran tan hermosos como aquellas luciérnagas fluorescentes que rondaban por ahí. El anochecer que cubría la mágica isleta despertaba en ella una grata sensación, pues el lugar estaba lleno de bellos recuerdos de infancia y risas que, permanecerían por siempre en su corazón.

Recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y como cada año, su madre la mandaba de vacaciones con la familia de su Tío 17 para contribuir con quehaceres en la isla. Desde niña atesoró cada enseñanza de su parte: hacer fogatas, tejer la red para pescar además de cuidar el bienestar del Minotauro y otras especies. Sin embargo, ahora quería aprender algo más que simples cosas básicas de supervivencia: quería experimentar esa magia hacia el sexo opuesto que, para ella, seguía siendo un gran misterio.

Esa noche mientras lo observaba pescar en medio del río con el pantalón y las mangas enrolladas. Se sintió culpable por verle de otra manera. Era su tío, sí, pero no negaría que era un hombre apuesto, pues a su joven criterio consideraba que tenía muchas cualidades: amante de los animales, generoso y muy fuerte. Al suspirar recordó esa escena cuando lo vio regresar del torneo Multiversal como el ganador absoluto, pero ante todo, nunca olvidaría ese hermoso gesto de gratitud que tuvo cuando se le otorgó el deseo de las súper esferas.

 _»¡Tio 17 eres fantástico! ¡Eres el mejor! Yupiiii~_

—Tío 17…—susurró con las mejillas llenas de rubores. Fue así, que tomó un poco de valor—Vamos, Marron, ¡tú puedes!—salió detrás del tronco y a pasos lentos se sumergió poco a poco en el lago; el nivel del agua llegó rápidamente al ras de sus rodillas; le abrazó por detrás sorprendiéndolo.

—Marron—volteó el hombre y vio la carita angelical de su sobrina.

Mientras ésta recargaba la barbilla en su espalda, dijo:—¿Te asusté Tío 17?—éste negó con media sonrisa en sus labios—Oh, qué lástima.

—Creí que dormías juntos con los demás—regresó la mirada hacia enfrente.

—En realidad…—agachó la mirada apenada—Tengo rato observándote pescar.

—Mmm…—torció los labios—Conque así es, eh.

—Perdón. Prometo no molestar.

—Ya no importa, ¿Quieres pescar?—le ofreció su caña.

—B-Bueno, podría intentarlo.

—Aquí tienes—le entregó el instrumento. Y así, el androide se postró detrás de la muchacha ayudándole a maniobrar la caña—Parece que has olvidado las últimas lecciones que te di.

—L-Lo siento—rió avergonzada—Ja,ja…

—Aunque no lo creas los peses son muy susceptibles al estrés. Te recomiendo que te relajes; respira hondo, ¿sí?.

—De acuerdo…—ambos cerraron los ojos y fueron influenciados por el aire nocturno con olor a hierba fresca. Mientras esperaban a su presa, Marron entreabrió los ojos y observó el rostro del mayor quien se recargaba en su hombro. Y se odio tanto en ese instante porque le hacía fantasear; se imaginaba con él y solo con él en el camino del aprendizaje sexual: El descubrimiento del todo. Sin saber lo que realmente iba a hacer, se dejó llevar por el instinto; acercó sus labios al guardabosques besándole así la mejilla.

Los orbes verdes se abrieron al instante—¿Eh…?—pues el sabor del beso no provenía de su pequeña sobrina sino de la mujer que ahora era—M-Marron…¿qué haces…?

Cuando la magia se esfumó, la rubia se vio desorbitada—Yo…Y-Yo…—temblaba y tartamudeaba por lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?—le observó firme con la mirada desalmada: verde.

La celeste agachó la mirada, y dijo:—Quería aprender…solo quería aprender… ¡Por favor discúlpame tío 17!—intentó zafarse para salir corriendo.

—¿Entonces solo se trata de eso?—volteó hacia atrás asegurándose así que nadie estuviera cerca. Y cuando corroboró que estaban solos, repentinamente tomó de su muñeca y la trajo hacia él; rostro a rostro, dijo—Que esto quede entre nosotros—y la besó.

La muchachita no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero poco a poco cerró sus ojos para seguir el ritmo de su maestro. Lo amó tanto en ese instante que se olvidó de toda culpa y de todo lo que repercutiría a partir de esa enseñanza. Cuando el beso frenó ella lo observó con unas infinitas ganas de llorar, pues que bello y que tan doloroso sería a partir de esa noche. Nadie le creería, nadie comprendería lo que su tío significaba para ella. Entonces, antes de correr y de zafarse por completo, confesó en voz baja—Te amo…—y huyó.

El hombre, entretanto, la quiso detener. Pues exactamente no había entendido del todo sus palabras e incluso pensó que se había sobrepasado con ella—¡Marron por favor espera!

Ella corrió entre lágrimas y a su paso, ramas se interponían en su camino. Hasta que por un tropiezo cayó al suelo llenándose de lodo rodillas y manos. ¿Y qué pasaría a partir de ahora? Ni siquiera ella sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que tendría que ser fuerte ante ese cariño que le dolería toda su vida—Te amo, 17

 **FIN.**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Holis, ¿cómo están? Aquí les comparto esta serie de shots que espero haya sido de su total agradado. Jugar con el TruMarTen y adjudicarles un «Cariño que duele» fue muy interesante, lo disfruté mucho la verdad. Así que no me queda más que solo agradecer por pasarse a leer. Les pregunto a ustedes: ¿Han tenido un cariño que duele? Seguro todos los hemos tenido y sí, se sufre demasiado. Pronto nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de DetrásDTP, he tenido tanto que hacer y me han pasado tantas cosas que espero ya retomar el ritmo de mis escritos. Un beso grande, saludos a todos._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea R._

 _16/Abril/2018_


End file.
